Alexandra "Alex" Taylor
Paramedic\Firefighter Alexandra "Alex" Taylor worked as both a paramedic and a firefighter for the FDNY. She was portrayed by Amy Carlson who lasted from season two to season four. ---- Biography From a young age, Alex wanted to be a firefighter like her father, Angus. She played with toy fire trucks rather than with a Barbie. Her brother, Adam, became a nurse, leaving Alex free to follow the family tradition. Alex graduated from the fire academy and received from her father a Saint Florian medallion, one of her prized possessions. Alex started work with the FDNY, previously working at another section with Danny Gamble, a friend of Jimmy Doherty. She sued him for sexual assault, but lost the case and thus asked to be transferred to another firehouse. Arriving at the 55 as a firefighter, it was revealed she used to be a paramedic before "moving up" to the fire squad. She would often work as a medic during her time at the 55. Alex soon settled in, originally being treated as a "girly" girl before the others found out what she was really like. Despite the initial tension between her and Jimmy over the Danny Gamble case, they became friends after Jimmy found out what Gamble was really like. Her father was killed as the South Tower collapsed on 9/11. Alex took his death very hard and would spend all her free time down at "the pile" helping the rescuers. This eventually led Lieutenant Johnson to move her to the paramedic side of the squad, where she rode with Kim Zambrano, as he did not want to lose "another member of his squad". Alex originally rode with Carlos Nieto, as Kim (who had recently returned to work following a suicide attempt) was riding with Doc, but after Kim proved herself fit for duty she and Alex were partnered up. They developed a strong friendship as the only women in the firehouse, but despite this Alex wanted to return to firefighting. She was annoyed when a new firefighter, Prescott, arrived - she was worried he would take her place in the squad. It turned out that Prescott knew of Alex, as he had worked with her father soon after joining up. Angus Taylor's body was found 233 days after 9/11, and he received a hero's burial. Alex returned to firefighting not long afterwards. Alex started dating Ty Davis during the show's third season after he comforted her over the death of her father. They kept the relationship secret from everyone for a while, but eventually Ty realised that he and Alex didn't really have enough in common to keep a relationship going. After ending up in hospital due to being shot, he introduced Alex to his mother as a "friend" rather than a girlfriend. In 2002, Alex was injured in a car crash, but she met her end a year later while working as a paramedic. A new paramedic named Eugene had not turned up for work, so Alex was asked to work the shift as a medic. While comforting an injured couple in a car accident, the car she was sitting on exploded, literally blowing her in half. She died moments later in Carlos' arms. ---- Personality Alex is definitely a tomboy. Despite being the only female on the firefighting squad, she fitted in well with "the guys." Alex is a good football player, often giving the others a run for their money. She is a firm believer in things being "wrong" or "right" and sometimes cannot see a middle ground. She loves her family deeply, but often worries that she isn't good enough to please her father, and wants to make him proud (which he was anyway). Although it can appear that she is "always looking sad" and whines a bit, she cares deeply about anyone she saves, whether as a medic or a firefighter. She also likes apples. ---- Family Angus Taylor (father) deceased Beth Taylor (mother) Adam Taylor (brother) Mike Taylor (uncle) ---- Relationships Office Tyrone "Ty" Davis Jr ---- Category:Characters